Hell Hath No Fury Like A Women's Wrath
by psychoemokid
Summary: Sequel to Use to be's. Draco and Harry are finally together but what about Ginny? And what is she planning?


A/N: the sequel everyone asked for.

Ginny Weasley was furious. When she had found out that Harry and Draco were in a secret relationship she had devised a plan she thought flawless. Draco was scared of his father and his father hated the light side with a passion. So what would his father say if he found out that his only son was dating the savoir of the light?

She had confronted Draco and threatened to tell his father if he didn't break up with Harry. She had relied on his Slytherin characteristics for this to work. And it did. But she never got a chance to make a move on Harry. He was always moping around and ignoring his surroundings. He only talked to teachers and Hermione and Ron.

Though Ginny was sure with a little time Harry would have been hers. But then that Slytherin brat had to go and grow a backbone. Maybe his time with Harry had given him some bravery but nonetheless he ignored her threats and went back to Harry.

Ginny let out a frustrated scream as she headed to the library. She would take care of this problem once and for all. She entered the library and saw that for once Madam Pince was not there. A wicked smile adorned her face and she walked over to the restricted section.

She glanced around and when she was sure the area was clear, snuck into the restricted area. She quickly scanned the titles. She stopped in front of a beat up spine and took out the old book. On the cover in red curly letters it read _Deadly and Untraceable Potions_.



It had been a month since Harry and Draco had gotten back together and they were the happiest people had every since them. As sad as some of the girls were that the two hottest guys in Hogwarts were now taken they loved watching them kiss…and if they could snog.

Harry gave a happy sigh and snuggled in closer to Draco. He stared into the fireplace that the Room of Requirements had provided. Hermione and Ron had left for the burrow. They had finally gotten together.

Draco had stayed for the winter holidays, not that he had anywhere to go. His father had disowned him the second he found out that his son was on the light side. Although Narcissa did get a secret vault and was gradually adding money into it. Draco was her only son and she loved him, despite how cold she appeared in public.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. When his tongue begged for entrance Harry granted him it. Their kissing became heated and soon they were tugging at each other's clothes. They jumped apart, startled, when the clock struck midnight.

Harry laughed and crawled into Draco's lap.

"Happy Christmas Dray."

Harry kissed Draco again. They pulled apart and took out their presents for each other. They switched and gasped. Harry had received a beautiful silver necklace. The charm was a lion with a snake wrapped around it. Both their eyes were small emeralds.

"I should have never told you about the sorting hat thing."

Draco laughed as he admired his own necklace. It was silver as well and the charm was a beautiful Draco with blue-ish gray eyes that matched his.

"I guess we were thinking along the same lines." Draco muttered.

They put on their necklaces and attacked their other presents with a child's excitement.

"Odd." Draco said as he stared at a box of chocolates that didn't say whom it was from. He opened the box gingerly and when it didn't explode he picked up a chocolate and ate it. He paled.

"Harry."

Harry looked up at his impossibly pale boyfriend. He looked at the box of chocolates in his hands and fear gripped his heart. Draco collapsed onto the floor and Harry ran over.

"Draco!"



Harry waited as Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore tried to figure out what had been used on Draco. Snape was also trying to figure that out but he was testing the chocolates. Harry's head snapped up when the doors to the Infirmary opened. Harry jumped up and out of his seat and vaguely heard Dumbledore run up behind him.

"Parato Orgino. I have a cure."

Snape ran to Madam Pomfrey to administer the cure. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"What's Parato Orgino?"

"It's a potion that causes the drinkers inner organs to die. It's slow and painful, though most black out in the beginning like Mr. Malfoy. And the potion is completely untraceable."

Harry swore under his breath.

"How long till Draco comes to?"

"He'll probably awaken in an hour."

Harry nodded and left without another word. He went to his common room and grabbed parchment and ink. He wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione saying that Draco was in the Infirmary. He didn't say how or why. He went down to the owlery and sent Hedwig to the Burrow with the letter.

Harry watched as Hedwig faded into the horizon before sighing and walked back to the Infirmary. He wanted to be there when Draco woke up.



It was two days after Draco got hospitalized and he was still in the Infirmary. He was fine but Madam Pomfrey insisted that he stay there until she was sure he was absolutely healthy again. Harry spent almost all of his time there with Draco. They were cuddled on Draco's bed when they heard a pecking sound.

Looking over at the window they saw Hedwig. Harry stood and let her in. She dropped her two letters off before flying off to the owlery. The first letter was from Ron and Hermione. They offered sympathetic words.

They were iffy about Draco. They didn't mind that Harry was in love with a man, or a slytherin. Their problem was that it was Draco _Malfoy._ The Malfoy that made many of their years a living hell. But they were getting over it, slowly.

Harry glanced at the second letter. The handwriting looked a bit similar. He opened it up and read, anger filling him with more anger each line.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione and Ron told me that Malfoy was in the hospital. Did they figure out which potion poisoned the chocolates? Poor thing, imagine the pain he must be in. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm here._

_Ginny _

Ginny had been the one to poison his Draco. All he had told Hermione and Ron was that Draco was in the Infirmary, no details. There was no way she could know that without being the culprit.

"Hun, what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Draco who gazed at him in a concerned manner. Harry wordlessly handed him the letter to read. As Draco read his eyes narrowed and his face began to color. He handed the note back to Harry while muttering under his breath about bloody whores that needed to find someone other than _his _Harry to crush on.

"I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore."



Harry and Draco sat with the Weasley family as they tried Ginny with attempted murder with an illegal potion. After a half an hour they finally decided on her punishment: The rest of her life's sentence to Askaban.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco all apparated back to Hogwarts while the rest of the Weasley family apparated back to the Burrow in tears. Harry and Draco went to the Room of Requirements.

"Harry, we're free. There's no one left to stop us from being together."

"Except Voldemort."

"Please, he doesn't stand a chance."

Draco leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his fiancé's lips.

A/N: That was longer than I expected. O.O review please?


End file.
